


Weird Awakenings

by sp00pysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 am ficlet, Animal Ears, Animal tails, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fox Stiles, Hybrid Stiles, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Steter - Freeform, everyone has animal ears and tails, idk - Freeform, not edited, peter is a smug asshole, slight - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00pysterek/pseuds/sp00pysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up to Stiles sucking on his ear.  Stiles is embarrassed but Peter reassures him on just how adorably weird he is.</p><p> </p><p>OR weird fic that got stuck in my head at 4 am. So... Yea.  Also not edited due to my laziness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone has animal ears and tails in this fic. Stiles has fox ears and tail. Peter obviously has wolf ones.

The first thing Peter noticed when he woke up, was that Stiles was not where Stiles should be. Usually when Peter woke up, it was to Stiles shifting and his hair tickling Peter’s nose. But this morning Stiles wasn’t curled up in his usual place on Peter’s chest with his head tucked underneath his chin.

Stiles’ head was above Peter. It wasn’t uncomfortable...just weird. Stiles had one arm hugging Peter’s shoulder and the other in his hair. One of his legs was intertwined with Peter’s, with the other thrown across his stomach.

The second thing Peter noticed was that the tip of his ear was trapped in something warm and wet. And that something was gently sucking. On his ear. At six in the morning. Peter knew Stiles was a little strange. Hell, anyone that had a fraction of a brain knew that Stiles was weird. Peter didn’t mind that. He even found it cute. But this was odd, even for Stiles.

Peter was jerked out of his thoughts when Stiles nibbles on his ear. Peter could tell he was still asleep because of his breathing. He was debating on whether to wake him up or not. His ears were kind of sensitive and having soft, warm lips wrapped around one of them wasn’t the worse feeling in the world.

Peter blamed Stiles’ fox side for this. Most of the hybrids qualities and habits were still unknown to most of the world. That and Stiles’ oral fixation.

Peter gently shook Stiles until he stirred. 

“Wha ya want?” Stiles slurred, half from his sleepiness, half from the ear in his mouth.

“You’re chewing on my ear sweetheart,” Peter said in that know-it-all voice that would have pissed Stiles off if he wasn’t half asleep.

“Oh,” Stiles whispered as he unwrapped his lips and limbs from Peter and scooted away a little, ”Sorry. I know it’s weird.”

Peter pulled Stiles back against him, “Just because it’s weird doesn’t mean it’s bad”, Peter spoke into his neck.

Stiles smiled and buried his face into Peter’s bed head.

“But-” Peter was cut off by Stiles’ groan, he obviously didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“BUT I do want to know why your unconscious mind decided to use my ear as a chew toy.”

It wasn’t exactly a question but Stiles knew he had to answer.

“I don’t know,” Stiles mumbled in a way that told Peter he knew exactly why.

“Stiles, you know I don’t like to repeat myself.”

“It's just…” Stiles tried to push away, but Peter just tightened his grip.

“I like them,” Peter gave Stiles a look that told him to go on.

“They are so pretty and soft and they twitch when you sleep and I was thinking about how they would feel in my mouth before I fell asleep and I guess I just unconsciously did it. I’m sorry,” Stiles rushed out in a way that only a hyperactive fox could manage.

Peter laughed, proud that he was able to understand the boy.

“Angel, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Peter tried to sooth the embarrassed boy.

Stiles looked up with a red face, “So you don’t think it’s weird?”

“No I do.” Peter smirked, “but I don’t mind it, in fact it’s pretty cute if you ask me.”

Stiles just blushed and looked away not knowing what to say. Peter let out a quiet laugh and kissed Stiles’ cheek before he scooted back down and looked up expectantly at Stiles. 

“Well let’s sleep for a little longer then you can make me breakfast,” Peter said as he flicked his ear against Stiles’ face. Stiles takes the hint and wraps his lips back around the tip of his boyfriend’s ear, like his has done this a hundred times before.

“Do you want waffles or pancakes?” Stiles mumbles around the dark brown ear. Peter shivers from the vibrations of Stiles’ voice.

“French toast,” Peter replies smugly.

“Of course,” Stiles says with an eyeroll, “asshole.”


End file.
